Deseo
by Bella Becquer
Summary: Durante el baile de fin de curso de Hogwarts, Hermione se empieza a obsesionar con el chico equivocado, que parece decidido a no ponérselo nada fácil. ¿Podrá esta vez la cabeza imponerse al corazón? Hr/Dr
1. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

_- Estás preciosa esta noche._

Escuchaba el murmullo continuo de Ron hablando y hablando sobre lo genial que había sido el último partido de Quidditch de la temporada, sobre que los Gryffindors harían historia y no sé qué más… y yo estaba ahí, con mi mejor vestido cortesía de mi hada madrina favorita (también conocida como Ginny) que me había ayudado a elegirlo aquella misma tarde en una de las tiendas de Hogsmeade, sin poder dejar de escuchar esa maldita frase en mi mente.

_- Estás preciosa esta noche._

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de evocar al maldito Malfoy susurrándole aquellas palabras a Parkinson cuando la vio?

Yo sólo quería disfrutar aquella noche con Ron, bailar, reír y brillar… pero, en cambio, no hacía más que echar un vistazo cada cinco segundos a la mesa de los Slytherins.

¿Desde cuándo me había obsesionado con él? ¡Pero si llevábamos prácticamente toda la vida en Hogwarts y siempre nos habíamos odiado, por el amor de Merlín!

Fruncí el ceño y me obligué a mirar enfurruñada a las parejas que bailaban ensimismadas en la pista de baile al son de una balada que, o éramos yo y mi estado de ánimo, o bien podía ser considerada como el mayor exponente de la cursilería.

- Hermione, ¿me estás escuchando?

- Claro, Ron, lo siento… voy a por algo de beber, enseguida vuelvo.

Me levanté y me dirigí como una bala a la mesa de las bebidas sin poder mirar a Ron. Me daba mucha pena no estar disfrutando la noche, pero me sentía peor por el hecho de que sabía cuánto le había costado invitarme y las muchas veces que lo había ensayado delante del espejo.

- Dos vasos de ponche, por favor - le pedí educadamente al troll-camarero que se encontraba tras la barra circular que había montada cerca de la pista.

- Vaya, vaya, vaya, Granger… me parece fantástico que ahora sean ellas las que lleven la bebida. Eso es señal de progreso y me parece que tu… acompañante debería estar al tanto y cambiarse de traje porque más bien parece un trozo de tela ajado del siglo pasado que una túnica digna de un baile como este.

- Y a mí me parece, Malfoy, que tu… acompañante debería darse cuenta de que estamos en un baile de graduación, no en un club nocturno. Y ahora, si me permites…

Hice el amago de dar la vuelta y regresar con Ron. No deseaba nada más que evitar la presencia del hurón porque temía que, si permanecía mucho tiempo a su lado inhalando su perfume, mirando lo bien que le quedaba el traje y respondiendo a sus provocaciones, acabaría sucediendo algo de lo que me arrepentiría el resto de mi vida.

Me sorprendía a mí misma pensando en nosotros dos besándonos apasionadamente tras las estatuas de cualquier esquina del Colegio. Era cierto que después de aquel beso inocente con Ron en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona hacía un par de meses, algo se había removido en mi interior, y ahora apenas me reconocía porque me sentía como una salida.

¿Cómo podía haberle dicho que sí a Ron y ahora estar pensando en otro? Y no en alguien cualquiera sino en… él.

Sentí una fuerte presión en el brazo y me giré.

Malfoy me estaba agarrando y en sus ojos había un brillo frío, amenazador, de esos que hacen que te tiemblen las piernas y que te dejan la garganta seca. Pero no me iba a dejar amedrentar por ese chulo elitista, no, así que le devolví la mirada más intensa que pude mientras me dijo:

- No vuelvas a hablar así de Pansy. No te mereces ni siquiera poner su nombre en tu boca, sangre sucia.

Vale, eso me dolió.

- ¿Qué pasa, Malfoy, no me dirás ahora que estás enamorado de ella, verdad?

Por un momento temí haber dicho eso. No por las consecuencias que pudiera acarrear esa pregunta para mi dolorido brazo, sino porque me di cuenta de que no sabía si podría soportar la respuesta.

¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto estar así con él en aquel momento cuando debería estar intentando escaparme de su agarre o, al menos, avisar a Ron o a Harry?

Me sentía atrapada en su mirada, en aquel torbellino gris de emociones incapaces de descifrar y quería atraparle yo también a él, hacerle sentir… _vulnerable_.

En ese momento, se acercó lentamente a mi oído, casi de manera perezosa.

- Ah, así que es eso… estás celosa.

Temblé de manera inconsciente cuando un escalofrío me recorrió de arriba a abajo y él debió notarlo, pues aflojó la fuerza de sus dedos sobre mi brazo y volvió a mirarme.

Antes de que la victoria se reflejara en ese brillo malicioso de ojos que le caracterizaba, decidí jugármelo todo a una carta y le dije, sonriéndole de medio lado:

- Más quisieras.

Entonces, como si de un volcán inactivo durante años que de repente volviese a rezumar lava se tratase, lo sentí.

Sentí un calor que me abrasaba y que me recorría todo el cuerpo y otro escalofrío volvió a adueñarse de mi espina dorsal haciendo que la piel se me erizara. No podía apartar los ojos de él pero sólo mirarle no era suficiente, no en ese momento.

Quería aferrarme a sus brazos, mirarle y descubrir la misma lujuria que me embargaba a mí en él.

Quería morderlo, arañarlo, herirlo, _comerlo_.

Así que sólo tenía dos opciones, o largarme de allí lo más deprisa que pudiera o besarle; besarle allí mismo delante de todos y ya no poder parar hasta verme saciada de él.

Opté por la primera.

Me desasí de su mano más fácilmente de lo que había imaginado, aunque tal vez fuera el subidón de adrenalina, y me lancé como una fecha hacia las puertas del Gran Comedor que (¡bendito baile!) estaban abiertas.

Empecé a subir las escaleras más deprisa, intentando no pensar en nada, no acordarme de la escena que había tenido lugar minutos atrás por culpa del maldito ponche, ¡quién me mandaría ir a la barra!

Entonces noté que alguien me seguía.

Rogué a todas las fuerzas mágicas que no fueran ni Ron ni Harry, porque no soportaría ver la desilusión en sus ojos y saber que yo era la única culpable.

Sabía que se sentirían traicionados si llegaran a enterarse de lo que había estado apunto de ocurrir o, sin ir más lejos, de mis pensamientos, así que aumenté la velocidad de mis pasos cuando, sin saber cómo, noté cómo algo me empujaba de espaldas contra la pared de un pasillo.

Gemí de dolor e intenté escaparme del abrazo de quien me había empujado, que prácticamente se encontraba pegado a mí.

- ¿Por qué te has ido así? Creía que estábamos teniendo una conversación de lo más interesante… ¿o no?

Su voz.

- Suéltame, Malfoy, o grito.

- ¿Y crees que habrá alguien por estos pasillos que esté esperando a salvar a una dama en apuros?

- Me haces daño.

Se separó un poco de mí. Poco.

- ¿Sabes? Antes casi podía _oler_ tu deseo, tus ganas de besarme y… - sonrió de una manera seductora, demasiado seductora – quién sabe…

- ¿Deseo, dices? Jamás podría sentir nada que no fuera asco por ti, Malfoy.

Nunca antes había mentido de una manera tan descarada.

Por supuesto que sentía unas ganas locas de besarle allí mismo ahora que estábamos fuera de la mirada de todos, y notaba ese calor insoportable palpitando dentro de mí, pero no podía dejar que se saliera con la suya, no podía ceder, así de simple.

- ¿Ah, no?

Se acercó peligrosamente a mi cuello y en un movimiento involuntario ladeé la cabeza para dejarle el camino libre. Bueno, vale, puede que el movimiento no fuera tan involuntario como debería, pero… ¡una no es de piedra!

Noté cómo su dedo índice comenzó a dibujar círculos en la piel de mi cuello y cómo su boca casi la rozaba.

No pude evitar (y esta vez de verdad) cerrar los ojos y entreabrir los labios.

Por favor, como no me besara en ese preciso momento sería algo muy cruel.

¡Un momento! cruel como… Malfoy.

Abrí los ojos casi instantáneamente y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue lo primero que me encontré al hacerlo.

Fruncí el ceño, sorprendida y avergonzada y, de un empujón, me liberé y eché a andar en dirección a la Torre de Gryffindor.

Ese maldito cabrón me acababa de humillar de una manera tan… ¡joder! En realidad, me encontraba hecha un mar de confusión.

Me sentía insultada y herida, aunque no sabía muy bien por qué. Era cierto que había deseado que me besara, pero lo malo no era sólo que no lo hubiera hecho, sino que yo había estado dispuesta a hacerlo, a comportarme como una de las muchas chicas que siempre suspiraban cuando el hurón pasaba a su lado.

Había estado dispuesta a besarle y a entregarme a ese beso como nunca hubiera imaginado y si yo no le hubiera conocido lo suficiente y él no hubiera parado, ahora mismo nos encontraríamos pegados el uno al otro como lapas y Malfoy podría añadir un trofeo más a su larga lista de conquistas.

Por otro lado, me sentía pequeña, insegura e insignificante porque se había reído de mí, porque me daba la sensación (y esa sensación era como tener un enorme nudo en la garganta y en el estómago) de que no me encontraba… "besable" y aunque me negaba a permitir que fuera alguien como Malfoy el que me hiciera sentir fea, gordita, o demasiado delgada… lo cierto es que lo era. Y lo odiaba por ello.

Para él todo había sido un juego y mientras yo me había sentido incapaz de controlarme al tenerle cerca, él sólo había querido ver hasta dónde estaba dispuesta a llegar "la sangre sucia de los paletos grandes" y el resultado le debía de haber complacido sobremanera.

Pero ¿qué importancia tenía un simple beso y, además, de Malfoy? Debería estar dando gracias a los Fundadores de Hogwarts por haberme ahorrado el suplicio, pero en realidad había anhelado tanto ese beso que me dolía que él no me considerara lo suficientemente atractiva o interesante como para hacerlo.

Así que a él le odiaba por hacerme sentir así y a mí, por permitir que él tuviera tal influencia sobre mí.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

De nuevo su voz.

Pero esta vez ya no me agarró así que creí notar que era libre de irme si quería, que él ya no me iba a retener más, que _me permitía_ marchar.

Me di la vuelta, con el corazón a cien por hora, respirando más deprisa de lo que hubiera deseado, acalorada, y me dirigí a donde estaba él.

Le miré; bueno, más bien le analicé.

Me fijé primero en sus cabellos, de un rubio tan intenso que casi parecían blancos; luego en sus ojos, grises, brillantes, acerados como su corazón y luego, en su boca.

Y ahí fue cuando no pude despegar mis ojos y pasar a mirar otra parte de su cuerpo.

Entonces creí entender que eran aquellos labios, serios, firmes y rectos los que me tenían tan embobada.

Quería aplacar la furia y el deseo que sentía en mi interior, y los tenía tan cerca…

* * *

_¡Hola, hola, fanfickers!_

_Aquí regreso con un Dramione pensado para que sea cortito, de dos o tres capítulos como máximo de momento; aunque ¡veremos a ver lo que sale de esta cabeza!_

_Como habréis comprobado está escrito en primera persona bajo el punto de vista de Hermione. Espero no haber cometido mucho OoC, pero es que me apetecía mostrar a una Hermione con las hormonas revolucionadas como cualquier adolescente, soltando algún que otro taco y muriéndose de deseo ante un tío como Malfoy, ya que ella no es más que eso, una adolescente más, con mucho sentido de la responsibilidad pero a la que también le tiemblan las piernas de vez en cuando._

_Espero que os guste, ¡nos vemos pronto!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

"¡¿Qué se supone que haces?!" me gritaba a mí misma mientras mis pies acortaban la distancia que nos separaba.

Mientras avanzaba, no dejaba de pensar que había algo de aquella escena que no me cuadraba. ¿No debería estar Malfoy mirándome con su típica mueca de desprecio? ¿O intentando lanzarme una maldición imperdonable a medida que me acercaba?

Pero no, se limitaba a quedarse ahí de pie, mirándome con esa intensidad suya sin mover un solo músculo, como si fuera una estatua.

- Yo… - balbuceé al detenerme, ni siquiera sé por qué. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería decir? ¿Quería acaso echarle las culpas al hurón por embrujarme de manera inexplicable esa noche? ¿O sólo buscaba expresar con palabras las miles de sensaciones que me recorrían en aquel momento?

- Dilo - dijo, simplemente.

¿Que dijera qué? Parecía como si él sí supiera realmente lo que me ocurría, como si fuera capaz de "leerme" de alguna manera; ¿tan transparente era?

Pero yo me encontraba tan perdida y confusa que no sabía qué dirección tomar.

- No - respondí, intentando ocultar mis emociones como buenamente pude y dando la vuelta para continuar con mi camino, esta vez de vuelta al Gran Comedor para excusarme delante de Ron y poder irme a la Torre.

En esta ocasión no me siguió nadie.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, cuando desperté, pensé que todo había sido un sueño.

Pero después de levantarme y ver el vestido tendido en la silla y los restos del maquillaje de ojos difuminados en la almohada, los recuerdos me golpearon como una maza.

Las dudas, el color gris, los escalofríos, el boom-boom del corazón martilleándome en la sien… todo de golpe.

Me tapé la cabeza con las sábanas y me obligué a tranquilizarme, porque en ese momento me sentía completamente avergonzada.

"Cálmate, Hermione, seguro que Malfoy no se acuerda de nada" comencé a auto-sosegarme como podía, aunque en realidad sabía que él lo recordaría todo y que esperaría el momento oportuno para extorsionarme.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de mostrarme así delante del hurón?

Sólo esperaba que lo que tuviera que pasar, pasara rápido, así que me puse en pie, me di una buena ducha, me vestí y bajé al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar comprobé varias cosas: que la decoración de la noche pasada había sido eliminada hasta dejar el gran salón como siempre, que Harry y Ron aún no habían bajado y que tampoco lo había hecho Malfoy.

A pesar de que lo intenté, no pude evitar echar un vistazo rápido a su asiento cuando atravesé las puertas antes de ir a sentarme a mi sitio habitual y comprobé que estaba vacío, aunque no lo estaba el de Parkinson, que lucía unas espléndidas ojeras y una cara de aspecto enfermizo.

- ¡Menuda borrachera se tuvo que coger ayer Parkinson! - gritó Neville mientras pinchaba un trozo de pollo con el tenedor y se lo llevaba a la boca.

Todos los demás rieron y he de reconocer que mí también se me escapó una carcajada amortiguada por el trozo de tortita que estaba masticando.

Al cabo de un rato llegó Ron seguido de Harry y se sentaron a mi lado.

- ¿Te encuentras ya bien? Nos preocupamos cuando te fuiste de esa manera ayer, sin previo aviso – me dijo Harry mientras untaba su tostada.

- Lo siento mucho, chicos, de verdad. Ayer me empezó a doler el estómago y tuve que ir a tumbarme un rato hasta que me quedé dormida – contesté mientras pensaba que como continuara mintiendo de esa manera iba a tener que plantearme seriamente el presentarme a las próximas olimpiadas muggles de "Mentirosos compulsivos".

- No te preocupes, prácticamente desde que te fuiste tú se apagó la fiesta. No había ni rastro de Malfoy y, en consecuencia, no había diversión – añadió Ron.

- Desde luego, ¡sólo había que ver cómo bailaba! – rió Neville, que se había unido a la conversación sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

A pesar de que me dieron ganas de aclararle a Neville el concepto de "bailar bien", las refrené, ya que no quería hablar de Malfoy; ¿por qué todo tenía que desembocar en él? ¿Acaso no se sentía ya él el centro de su mundo como para que ahora lo fuera del mío? Decidí cortar el tema de raíz, por si iba a peor.

- Bueno, hablando de otra cosa, ¿qué tal lleváis los deberes de Pociones? – pregunté de forma inocente.

Todos los de nuestro curso comenzaron a resoplar y a llevarse las manos a la cabeza, mientras que por el otro extremo de la mesa se oían preguntas como "pero, ¿qué deberes?" o "Ah, ¿que no los hemos entregado ya todos?".

Sonreí para mis adentros mientras terminaba el café y le resolvía las dudas a Ron, habiendo conseguido que el nombre prohibido no volviera a colarse en las conversaciones de Gryffindor… al menos durante el desayuno.

* * *

Después de acabar de desayunar era hora de empezar las clases. Aunque la idea de asistir a clases el día después de un baile en el que la mayoría de los alumnos habían acabado completamente borrachos me parecía totalmente estúpida, me encaminé con paso decidido hacia el aula de Transformaciones.

Estaba segura de que el grupito de Slytherin no pisaría por ninguna clase y eso hacía que me sintiera segura, aunque debía admitir que sentía cierta expectación por si mis predicciones eran incorrectas y los veía por allí.

Sin embargo, en cuanto atravesé las puertas del aula (diez minutos antes de que empezara la clase) y sólo vi a un pequeño grupo de Gryffindor sentados y hablando en voz baja, toda esa inquietud desapareció.

Definitivamente hoy no vería a Malfoy, y el hecho de aplazar aunque sólo fuese un día nuestro encuentro me producía serenidad, así que saqué el libro de mi mochila y me puse a buscar los pergaminos con unas anotaciones que había hecho durante el fin de semana.

- Vaya, parece ser que no tenemos la suerte de que determinada gente indeseable falte a clase – oí que él decía a mi espaldas, sobresaltándome al oírlo.

Oh, oh… fallo mío. Estaba claro que no lo iba a tener todo tan fácil, pero ¿no se suponía que la resaca traía sus consecuencias?

Apreté mi pergamino con fuerza mientras me obligaba a mí misma a no mostrarme herida por su comentario. No le daría el gusto de verme afectada por él más de lo que ya le había demostrado el día anterior; es más, rezaba para que sólo soltase sus comentarios hirientes de siempre y no predicara lo que sucedió durante el baile. No sabía por qué pero, pese a todo, notaba que a él tampoco le agradaría que se supiera lo que pasó, aunque sería mejor no tentar a la suerte.

- Es cierto, Malfoy, cada día que pasa no veo más que escoria en este lugar.

Zabini. Qué raro, el mayor lameculos del mundo adulando a su rey y creyéndose superior.

- Buenos días a todos – saludó la profesora McGonagall cortando así el flujo de insultos que mentalmente les estaba lanzando a los de Slytherin.

Al cabo de unos segundos de que la profesora entrara en el aula, irrumpieron Harry y Ron en ella, dirigiéndose silenciosamente hacia mi mesa, para no perder la costumbre de llegar siempre tarde.

Después de que ella les fulminara con la mirada, no molestándose siquiera en reñirles al entrar por vigésimo quinta vez, empezó una de las clases en las que menos atendí.

No dejaba de darle vueltas a mi encuentro con Malfoy hacía apenas unas horas y no lograba encontrar respuesta a las preguntas que me había estado haciendo desde que me había levantado.

En aquel pasillo, cuando estábamos tan cerca el uno del otro en completo silencio y yo me debatía entre besarle o no, había notado algo, llámese chispa, fogonazo o lo que fuera. Sonaba estúpido e infantil, pero ahora creía entender eso que muchas veces salía en "Corazón de Bruja", ese momento en el que se nota que hay "algo" entre un chico y una chica, aunque no lograba descifrar el qué.

Fuera como fuese, toda esa magia (en el sentido figurado de la palabra) había desaparecido, pues después de su comentario al entrar en clase no cabía duda de que para él no había significado nada.

Supongo que, después de tomar tantas copas, ya no sabría ni lo que hacía y me habría incordiado para divertirse un rato. Después de toda mi experiencia con el alcohol había llegado a una conclusión: los borrachos siempre se comportan de manera extraña, y Malfoy, por muy atractivo o interesante que se creyese, no era una excepción.

Mientras seguía recordando una y otra vez las escenas de la pasada noche, desvié mi mirada hacia él, sentado dos mesas por delante.

¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Por qué me había molestado tanto lo que le dijo en el baile a Parkinson si era de todos conocido que había algo entre ellos casi desde el primer momento en que ambos conocieron el significado de la palabra "sexo"?

En ese momento (sí, justo cuando pensé en _esa_ palabra), se dio la vuelta y se me quedó mirando fijamente.

Nada más cruzar mis ojos con los suyos, me dio un vuelco el corazón.

Notaba lo rápido que palpitaba y los escalofríos que me volvían a recorrer todo el cuerpo; y yo, débil, no podía apartar la vista de ese color imposible, que tanto me recordaba al del mercurio líquido.

Me sorprendió que no me mirara para burlarse de mí o para enviarme algún trozo de papel en forma de pájaro insultándome o en el que estuviera dibujada una caricatura mía. Al menos, esa intensidad perturbadora con la que clavaba sus ojos en los míos me hacía pensar que no era así pero, como conocía bien a Malfoy y sabía que con él no se podía dar nada por hecho, sintiéndolo mucho me desprendí de su hipnotizadora mirada y me propuse atender al resto de la clase.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer ni si soportaría pasar otra hora más, esta vez en clase de Pociones, en la misma habitación que Malfoy sin poder mirarle; y eso resultaba frustrante a la vez que repetitivo.

Desde hacía menos de veinticuatro horas no hacía más que pensar en la persona que peor me había tratado en toda mi vida, después de Voldemort, por supuesto, y lo peor era que empezaba a sospechar que "eso" que hacía que no pudiera dejar de hacerlo llevaba ahí más tiempo del que me había atrevido a admitir.

Me senté en el pasillo frío, a pesar de estar en primavera, y apoyé mi cabeza en las rodillas, tratando de despejar mi mente y pensar con claridad.

La razón por la que estaba sola era que McGonagall había citado a mis queridísimos e impuntuales amigos después de clase por haber llegado tarde, a pesar de que tanto ella como todos los demás sabíamos que sería inútil.

Así que ahí estaba yo, sintiéndome extrañamente vacía y perdida, sin poder controlar esos sentimientos tan desconocidos para mí, sentada en un estrecho y oscuro pasillo cuando oí unos pasos que se aproximaban y se detenían enfrente de donde me encontraba.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, Granger?

Otra vez el estúpido latido acelerado de mi corazón que me delataba.

No levanté la cabeza y seguí mirando fijamente el suelo. Temía que si nuestras miradas volvían a cruzarse no me podría desembarazar tan fácilmente de ese hechizo que parecía envolverme y que me atontaba cada vez que sucedía. Odiaba esa sensación porque me hacía sentir, de alguna manera, desprotegida.

- ¿Y tú no deberías estar en clase, Malfoy? Sinceramente, no creía que me consideraras lo suficientemente importante como para malgastar tu tiempo conmigo. Oh, déjame adivinar… esta mañana te has levantado con ganas de torturarme. Otra vez. - le contesté, con fuerza, a pesar de la situación de desventaja en la que me encontraba (sinceramente, estar sentada en un angosto pasillo con la cabeza apoyada en las rodillas no era lo que yo entendía por una postura que aparentara seguridad) y con un velo de amargura que teñía las últimas palabras.

- Sé que te encantaría que te dedicara tan sólo uno de mis valiosos minutos, pero mucho me temo que he pasado por aquí de casualidad y un bulto, que has resultado ser tú, me estaba estorbando en el camino. Así que me he preguntado, ¿qué puede hacer aquí una valerosa muchacha de Gryffindor? ¿Acaso esconderse?

Esta vez sí levanté la vista y me puse en pie.

Mi cara ardía de furia y de vergüenza a la vez al sentirme descubierta por el enemigo, y su sonrisa de suficiencia no hacía sino incrementarlas. No le soportaba; ni a él ni a su tremendo ego.

- ¿Y de qué se supone que me estoy escondiendo? - le pregunté, situándome muy cerca de él para encararle.

- Dímelo tú.

Otra vez esa oleada de calor que me recorría de arriba a abajo, que hacía que olvidara lo que hacía, que me mareaba.

Para mí, en aquel momento sólo existíamos él y yo o, al menos, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar mientras admiraba lo guapo que era cuando me miraba y se ponía serio.

Pero ese instante duró apenas unos segundos en los que pareció congelarse el tiempo.

Casi como si fuera una necesidad, los dos nos abalanzamos sobre los labios del otro, frotándolos con rapidez, chupando, absorbiendo, mordiendo, haciendo bailar nuestras lenguas a un compás desenfrenado.

Sólo podía sentir una de sus manos apretándome con fuerza la cintura y la otra hurgando entre mis rizos, atrayendo mi cabeza hacia la suya para hacer más intenso el beso, lo cual resultaba casi imposible.

Y yo estaba enganchada a su cuello, jugando con las puntas de su pelo, que sobresalían hacia fuera, y enredándolas entre mis dedos. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de cuánto había deseado hacer eso.

Nos queríamos comer el uno al otro, arrancarnos la piel a tiras.

Y qué bien besaba…

Era una completa locura.

Deseaba que aquel instante no terminara nunca, que aquel beso durase siempre y que la intensidad y el deseo no se apagaran jamás.

Que, por muy masoquista que sonara, mi peor enemigo no dejase de hacerme sentir así.

¿Por qué mi corazón o cualquiera que fuese mi "órgano de la atracción" lo necesitaba precisamente a él?

Ésa era una pregunta para la cual aún no tenía respuesta.

* * *

_¡Hola, fanfickers!_

_¿Ha merecido la pena la espera? I hope so! _

_Me está gustando mucho escribir esta historia y me estoy empleando a fondo__, así que de verdad espero que a vosotros os esté gustando tanto o más que a mí;)_

_No sé cuánto tardaré en subir el siguiente capítulo, aunque procuraré que sea lo menos posible. Estoy bastante liada ahora mismo y procuro no desatender la historia, pero me resulta inevitable tomarme mi tiempo antes de subir cualquier capítulo, espero que lo entendáis!_

_¡Nos vemos pronto!  
_


End file.
